Jubilee and Goliath
by DOROTHY-CHARISSE
Summary: Jubilee has just finished College when she was offered an internship in the company Nightstone Inc. she moves to the City and starts working for Dominque Destine, Jubilee goes missing and Wolverine is looking for any clues on the girl's whereabouts. Months later Goliath finds an injured and beautiful gargoyle who has no memory of her past and finds himself attracted to her.


Jubilation Lee had graduated from Emma Frost's School for The Delinquents, everyone at the School including the X-Men were expecting the Firecracker to join the X-Men. What they didn't expect was for Jubilee to start college and start a degree for Genetics and Science, Wolverine on the other hand wanted his girl home where she would be safe.

He still remembered how she went missing for months he and the X-men thought she was safe in Massachussets till they got a stress call all the way in New Mexico.

.

_**Flashback**_

**_Logan's nightmares had been confirmed when Emma Frost and the teachers told him that Jubilee had gone missing, it took Rogue to drain him when the feral man unsheathed his claws and was ready to skin the Ice Queen and Banshee alive._**

**_Logan wanted to start his search for the kid, but he was needed by the team to retrieve the mutants that were taken and tortured by a man named John Bastion who had a arm length of crime against mutants. When the X-Men turned up at New Mexico the Hulk Base was burnt to the ground as the charcoal remains of the soldiers and Bastion were laying there for the Vultures, Wolverine was glad the evil bastard was dead as there was one less enemy to scrape off the wall._**

**_The feral man was about to turn away and leave the team to clean up and collect the survivors when he caught the familiar scent of Jubilee, ignoring Cyclops and Storm he ran to the direction to where Jubilee's scent was the strongest and found a naked body of the girl he sworn to protect. Wolverine was thinking the worse that there was going to be another grave he had to visit, falling to his knees he sighed with relief to see and hear that his girl was still alive._**

**_Pulling the asian girl into his arms he caught a strong scent of different men's bodily fluids on Jubilee and for the first time that he could remember Logan broke down and cried as he rocked Jubilee in his strong arms._**

**.**

_**End Flashback**_

.

Wolverine didn't like Jubilee to be on her own in New York, especially when there were FoH still out there and Jubilee's Foster Family registered her as a mutant making her an easy target. Jubilee and Logan argued, but in the end Jubilee and Logan made a compromise as they promised each other that she would visit the Mansion during the Holiday breaks and would see her when he had some downtime from missions.

Logan hated to see his girl leave knowing in his heart she would be better staying at home where she would be safe, but Jubilee was as stubborn as him and she was taught to defend herself by her Canknuckle Head in many forms of fighting. In the end Jubilation Lee won her argument telling Wolverine she was taught by the man who was the best at what he did, when half of it wasn't nice.

Logan laughed when his Jubes used his own words against him, saying their goodbyes Jubilee pressed a quick kiss to Logan's lips before he could protest it. After all this time Jubilation Lee still held a torch for Wolverine, she let him believe that all she had for Logan was a crush that you had for the most popular boy at school or a teacher but Jubilation Lee knew better that she loved the man and held the torch for Logan longer than the man had for Jean Grey Summers.

.

For months Logan and Jubilee kept in contact with each other by letter and occasional phonecall to check on things, the last he heard from his Jubilation was when she called and told him that some talent scouts from Nightstone Inc. had shown up at college and took great interest in Jubilee's accomplishments.

Jubilee and two other girls were offered an intern in the company for the Summer and Jubilee had already excepted a position as an assistant in the company. Logan didn't like the idea of not seeing Jubilee - he made Jubes promise to call him and during the summer to make time for each other.

"Will it be the trouble and mayhelm, or the usual fight our way out chaos." Teased Jubilee making Logan chuckle, damn it was good to hear her voice.

Through the months of Jubilee being away from the Mansion, Logan's thoughts were of his girl - it was when he started having erotic dreams of Jubilee that Wolverine felt aroused but disgusted with himself for having these ideas of the kid.

Even in his head it was a losing battle, presides his Jubilee didn't have those thoughts about him anymore and was reading too much into a platonic kiss she planted on him before she started for College. Even doe Jubilee was in an internship for Dominique Destine, Logan wanted to spend some time with his girl as he told Jubilee he was coming down to visit making her squeal as she told him she would have his steak there mooing when he showed up.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%

Three weeks had past and Logan had it all planned out in how he was going to tell Jubilation Lee how he felt towards her, he left a message on Jubilee's answering machine and told her he would meet her outside the Nightstone building and catch up like old times. Leaving his message Wolverine packed up an overnight bag and headed out to Manhattan, Remy Lebeau as well as the whole team noticed the way Wolverine was acting and was only truly happy when he heard his Firecracker's voice.

At first Scott Summers wasn't sure about the relationship, but like his wife Jean said he had no say in the team's lives unless it involved a mission or fieldwork, many Telepaths and Empaths could see what was between Logan and Jubilee and it took Wolverine a long time to realize his feelings for the now young woman as they wished Logan happy hunting in his persue of the woman he realized he loved.

.

Demona/Dominique Destine was looking at the three pictures of the three girls she hired, they were all equally beautiful but Jubilation Lee stood out with her Asian exotic beauty and China doll complexion. Even when she looked fragile and delicate Jubilation Lee was a fighter and warrior in her human world, that male gargoyles find attactive.

Sarah Anne Miller and Katherine Stuart were equally intelligent and beautiful in human terms, they had family that would report them missing as Jubilation Lee had no family and was a child of the State making the Chinese American the perfect candidate as she got rid of evidence to indicate herself and started work on her plans with the Scientists she had in her pocket.

One of them being Dr. Cornelius who was one of the founders with O-Yen Oyama who invented the metal onto bone bonding process and invented the perfect weapon.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%555 

As tired as Jubilation Lee was, she went to the store for groceries and get the spare room ready for her Wolvie, she got a message on her answering machine and happily smiled when she heard Logan say he was coming down and would meet her outside the Nightstone Building after her shift.

It was the end of the message that made Jubilee smile when she heard Logan's husky voice say. 'The place ain't the same without ya darlin', I'll see ya soon. . . Miss ya Jubes.'

With Wolverine it was always kid or brat, but to hear her Wolvie call her darling and say he missed... who was she kidding. She was reading too much into Logan's words, she knew he cared for her, but that didn't mean he felt the same way she did. Well it was a nice dream while it lasted, just as she was putting the last of her groceries away her phone rang.

Jubilee quickly answered it knowing that Miss Destine hated to wait long, quickly hiding her groan when Dominique's Secretary told her to come back in since there was some paperwork needed filing and Ms. Destine didn't want any rival companies knowing her business. Jubilation Lee having been living with Emma Frost was used to suspicious minds and knowing Logan that never left a trail behind him for an enemy to track him down.

"Jeeze, can a girl get five minutes before being called back to office... hey mouth don't get tetchy I said I'm comin' Mr. Wharfe... Sheesh, jump down my throat why don't ya."

Putting her shoes back on, she grabbed her keys to her car and jacket from the stand by the door Jubilee headed out and drove back to the Nighstone Inc. not knowing she was being followed as the agents in black were trailing behind her.

.

Jubilation Lee was driving down the streets when she heard a loud bang as she tried to get control of her Jeep Cherokee, her car hit a lamp post and her head smashed against the dashboard leaving her dizzy and blood oozing down her face. Knowing she had concussion Jubilee fought of her dizziness as her Wolvie taught her as a black van pulled up, Jubilee wasn't to let these bastards take her down she broke one of the men's nose and staggered to her feet ready for the fight.

The agents weren't expecting the young woman to be able to defend herself, but they were getting paid big money and the people that wanted this girl wanted her brought in alive. The Head of the mission was impressed with this girl as she took down two of his men, which was not an easy feat - however Ms Destine didn't want any witnesses as he loaded his gun and shot the young beauty with a tranquilizer dart with enough drugs to bring down an African Elephant.

When the girl went down like a sack of potatoes, the men dragged the Chinese girl of her feet and into the back of the van as the Leader used his communicator to tell his team they got their target and to pull back. They pulled away from the scene, not knowing they had signed their own death warrant by touching the Wolverine's girl.

**.**

_**A few hours later...**_

Logan's hog roared down the streets of Manhattan and headed down to Nightstone Inc. - less than three blocks away he spotted Jubilee's car wrapped around the lamp post. There were police around as police officers were moving people away from the crime scene as two detectives were asking witnesses their account, a redheaded man with blue eyes was taking notes as a beautiful dark skinned woman was asking questions.

Wolverine was thinking the worse as he barged past the police, Morgan was sure he was hit with a metal baseball bat by the man who swatted several officers like paper as he stormed over to Elisa Maza and Matt Bluestone demanding to know what happened to his Jubilee.

Elisa Maza looked into the icy blue eyes of the man and saw something wild, it was like looking into the eyes of a wild snarling wolf. The dark skinned beauty saw the man's fist clenching and unclenching as if trying to control his temper just like her friend Goliath when he tried to rein in his own temper.

Signalling to Morgan to keep the guys back as she saw the feral man's nose flaring as if he was taking in the scents around him, there was something about the man that intrigued her. He was tall, broad shouldered and muscled, black hair that grew into two widow peaks. Just by looking at this man she knew he was a action and think later kind of guy, by the looks of things if he didn't get any answers quick the 23rd Precinct were going to find out the hard way.

"I'm Detective Maza of the 23rd Precinct and this my partner Detective Bluestone, we had a few calls telling us of a kidnapping taking place. All we know that a Asian girl in her late teens early twenties was taken, if you have a picture of Miss Lee it would be a great help to us Mr..."

"It's Logan, just Logan and all that's all I know of my name before ya ask kid."

Taking a picture of Jubilee he had in his wallet, he gave it to Elisa Maza listening to the background of the people's description of the black van and the registration number. Taking all the information he needed for Chuck to use on Cerebro, giving in his number and address of the Mansion Logan growled when one of the people shouted out that freaks like him deserved what they got and one less mutant to worry about.

Wolverine growled as he stormed over and grabbed the young man by the collar of his shirt, he wanted to unsheath his claws and gut the bastard, but Jean Grey entered his mind and told him that getting arrested wasn't going to help them find Jubilee any sooner.

Snarling Logan swung his meaty fist and slugged the young man in the stomach winding him as he dropped the man, the police were ready to book Logan, but Elisa intervened and told them to back off as she watched the feral man head back to his Harley and thundered down the road to the direction of Westchester. Maza hoped she and the police would find Jubilation Lee before Mr. Logan found the culprits that took her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%

It had been several months since the disappearance of Jubilation Lee, the X-Men were getting concerned over Wolverine. The feral was barely eating and drinking heavily; when he went out it for a mission or a lead from a few of his sources - one of them being Nick Fury.

Jean and Scott Summers had just returned from the Station to see if there were any leads on Jubilee's case. The Telepath got telepathic information from Detective Bluestone about someone named Dominique Destine who had Miss Lee as an Intern in her company.

Shadowcat was looking through the information on Destine and saw she was in College and a University in Harvard; there was something off about Ms Destine and Kitty Pryde dug deeper and went through the Colleges and Universities but there was no Dominique Destine or anyone of the woman's description that attended. It was like Dominique Destine didn't exist.

.

With this information Wolverine and Gambit went to investigate and break in Nightstone Industries to get more information, it was late evening and there was no one around - not even a Night-guard that the two mutants found suspicious. Breaking in without setting off the alarms both Gambit and Wolverine looked through files in Destine's Office and found what they needed; what sent chills down Logan's spine was that this woman had files on the Weapon X program and the subject's name with a photograph of the subject as James Logan Howlett.

Wolverine couldn't believe that this woman who staged his Jubilee's kidnapping had the information of his past that he been looking for nearly twenty years, he wanted his past back but not at the expense of the woman he loved. Remy LeBeau packed up the Information just as Logan heard and smelt a woman was approaching; lurking in the shadows Wolverine and Gambit were more than shocked to see a blue skinned woman with blood red hair, clawed footed and talons as well as bat-like wings upon her back.

Making a call the creature wanted to know about the test subject, Logan could hear the man's voice on the other end say that Miss Lee had taken well to the serum and the transformation was complete and were now transfering her out.

Just then there was a howl like a mountain lion in the background and the sound of breaking glass and explosions. "Ms Destine, we must abort the case, your test subject as just escaped. I repeat... Oh God she's... she's going to kill me, help..."

There was a loud explosion and the blue demon smirked coldly when the line went dead. "Well, one less human to worry about."

Demona tensed when she heard growling and the sound of metal unsheathing under metal, coming out of the shadows was a wild looking human that looked more animal than man. What shocked the gargoyle was the six sharp looking blades coming out of his meaty fists and another man with red on black eyes blazing angrily in the darkness.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Goliath was making the last sweep of the city, his clan were back safely at the castle waiting his return. Since meeting Elisa Maza he and the gargoyles decided to protect the City and the people in it, he never thought he would trust another human after being betrayed and his rookery brothers and sisters were destroyed in their stone sleep over a thousand years ago.

Sighing Goliath headed back when he heard Hudson on the communicator telling him to return.

"I'll return soon as I finish... wait I saw something land, I'm going to investigate. It could be Demona."

"Aye Lad, jus' be careful."

The lavender giant swooped down onto the roof where he saw another gargoyle land and looked around, he had been looking for a few minutes and was about to leave thinking it was a false alarm. Looking down he saw droplets of blood and followed the trail to a dark corner, there laying unconscious was the most beautiful creature he had ever encountered.

The female gargoyle had light blue skin that looked silver in the moonlight, soft spurs and delicate pointed ears, long silky raven black hair that reached down to the middle of her back, red ruby lips with the bottom lip thicker to give her a pouty look and almond shaped eyes with long thick lashes. The female gargoyles wings were black as midnight and a spear shaped ended tail with slender clawed hands, she looked so delicate that she could break like glass- she was badly injured and needed medical attention before she loss anymore blood.

Goliath didn't know how long he had been looking at the female transfixed with her exotic beauty, she moaned out in pain and Goliath came out of his trance as common sense kicked in. Carefully carrying the female in his massive arms Goliath jumped off the roof and glided back to the Castle on top of the Eryrie Building to be tended to, hoping that the gargoyle would make it.

.

Entering the castle Owen Burnett was outside to greet Goliath, his icy blue eyes widened to see the lavender leader of the Wyvern Clan was a carrying a badly injured and naked female gargoyle. Hiding his surprise Goliath carried the female inside to tend to her injuries, once the cuts were cleaned and bandaged with the help of Hudson both the males headed outside to meet the others as David Xanatos covered the poor gargoyle with a blanket to give her some dignity.

Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington wanted to know who the beautiful creature was and where her clan was, or she was the last of her kind.

"These questions can be answered for another night, right now the dawn is approaching and we should rest." Gestured Goliath as he and his clan headed to the turrets to await the sun.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%

As the gargoyles slept in their stone slumber Fox Xanatos went through her wardrobe and found a black halter top that tied around the back and neck so the female's wings could move freely, the redhead altered a soft black leather skirt for free movement and a hole for her tail.

Once finished Fox headed to where the female gargoyle was sleeping in her stone hibernation, Goliath and the others didn't trust her or Xanatos as he cleaned and bandaged the gargoyle himself as Hudson kept his good eye on Owen and Xanatos.

Fox noticed the way that Goliath, even when she was covered in blood and bruises the female gargoyle was indeed beautiful and Fox didn't know how the gargoyle would react around a human.

.

The redhead didn't have to wait long as the last of the sun had set and the sound of crackling of stone before there was loud roars, Fox jumped back when the female awoken and roared like a cougar as her sapphire eyes bled to a red light.

The blue skinned female was scared as she found herself in some type of building and there was a red haired woman with a tattoo of a fox symbol on her face, she remembered another redhead with similiar features and gentle emerald green eyes before she could remember it would fade as she demanded where she was.

"My name is Fox Xanatos, you're at Castle Wyvern on top of the Eyrie Building. For now you are safe here at my home with your own kind, I have some clothes if you want to get dressed."

Fox smiled holding back her laugh when she saw the female gargoyle blush slightly, the blush went brighter when five male creatures ran in. The eldest had the decency to walk away to give the female privacy, Fox Xanatos had never seen the lavender giant blush as he stuttered an apology before stepping out of the castle as the trio stood there mesmerized with the naked female in front of them.

Realizing that the female gargoyle was consciencious, Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington quickly ran out blushing and nearly tripped over each other to get out.

As the trio stepped out to the Courtyard the noticed that Goliath was by the turrets staring out, to an outsider the lavender male looked calm and collected but to the Wyvern Clan who saw that Goliath's tail and the muscles between his shoulder-blades was twitching with tenseness.

Goliath felt guilty that he and his clan had walked in when they heard the female growl, the poor female was still naked and there were five male gargoyles standing there in the beautiful creature's eyes leering at her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%55

A few minutes later David and Fox Xanatos stepped out to the Courtyard with the young female, by the dragon she was indeed a vision and even more so in the moonlight. The trio were eager to introduce themselves making the female smile when they introduced their Guard Dog Bronx, Goliath bowed and introduced himself and his Mentor Hudson.

Goliath could see the the female gargoyle was scared as he backed himself away to give her space as he asked her if she had a name, the silver blue skinned female sighed sadly as she told Goliath that she doesn't remember anything and didn't know what her name was. Goliath was amazed how beautiful her eyes were, they were a dazzling sapphire blue as his heart went out to the female as he told her he and his clan would protect her.

Brooklyn piped up and asked the beauty what she wanted to be called, Lexington suggested Astoria, but the female didn't like it. Broadway suggested Lauren after a female actress he watched on TV, again the gargoyle wasn't sure. Brooklyn suggested Madison, again the female wasn't keen on the name either.

"Whatever the Angel decides... that is er..." Goliath realized what he said out loud as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, the blue skinned female said the name of Angel and smiled. "I like that name, I call myself Angel."

.

The next few days the gargoyles were showing their new member around the city of New York, Angel loved the sights of the theaters and other places as the trio told Angel their clan protected the people of the city with the help of their human friend Elisa Maza.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

Elisa Maza had some time to visit the gargoyles before her shift started, she smiled when she saw Goliath and his clan sleeping in their stone sleep. Looking carefully she noticed between Brooklyn and Broadway was another gargoyle - a female gargoyle. Elisa was curious about the new female as she watched the last of the sun set as the Wyvern Clan awoken from their stone slumber, the gargoyles noticed Elisa and welcomed her as they introduced the beautiful gargoyle that Goliath named Angel.

Angel wasn't sure about Elisa Maza as she was a bit skitish around the human, but if the others could trust her then she could trust Elisa. Broadway went to see the latest movie that was showing and wanted to know if Angel wanted to go see it, Brooklyn and Lexington decided to go too, Angel just smiled as she stroked behind Bronx's ears.

"Not this time, Mr. Burnett told me about a book in the Library and I want to check it out. Maybe next time guys."

Angel followed Hudson and Bronx inside leaving Goliath alone with Elisa, not noticing that the lavender giant was staring at her retreating figure. Elisa Maza smiled as she giggled making Goliath look at her.

"Oh Big Guy, you're acting like a boy crushing on the most prettiest girl in school. Anyway where did you find her?"

Goliath told his dear human friend about returning back to the castle after patrolling the City, when he caught something land on the roof.

"I went to investigate, but I didn't see anything. I was about to leave when I saw droplets of blood and followed the trail, that was where I found Angel badly injured," Goliath then began to blush making Elisa smile as the gargoyle leader continued.

"She was naked and unconscious, I took her back to the castle to be tended for her injuries. It was the following night when she awoken with no memory of who she is or any recognition of her own clan if she had one."

Goliath had a small smile on his face as he was the one that given Angel her name, Elisa and Goliath talked for a bit when Elisa Maza realized the time as she said her goodbyes as she headed to work. Goliath watched as his friend left the castle and heard her say her goodbyes to Hudson as she passed; once Elisa Maza signed in for her shift Goliath headed to the Library to find Angel reading Tolstoy by the Fireplace.

.

Angel could sense that she was being watched and looked up from her book to see Goliath standing there, she smiled as she welcomed him over as he asked the female what she was reading making conversation. The blue skinned beauty talked about the book as they discussed the subject, Goliath found Angel quite intelligent and amazed that she loved to read just as much as he did.

"Angel, I was going to patrol... I was wondered if you wanted to join me?"-

"I'd like that Goliath, let's get going before the crimes do."

Goliath smiled as he followed Angel outside and glided out of the castle, Hudson sighed as he watched Goliath with the young female happy for the lad. It was about time that Goliath found himself a strong mate so there would be eggs in the Rookery once again, "lets hope the lass don't run too fast for ya lad." Chuckled the elder gargoyle as he headed back inside to wait for the clan to return.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%

For the last several weeks Dominique Destine had been missing as her Secretary was cancelling calls and interviews, he had just got a email telling him that she was on vacation and didn't know when she would return not knowing that Ms. Destine or Demona had been taken by Jubilee's family and one man with lethal looking metal claws.

.

Professor Charles Xavier read her mind and seen that this creature called a gargoyle had chosen Jubilation Lee to keep her company and make herself a new clan if it was successful she would have made more, but Jubilation Lee had escaped and Demona didn't know where Jubilee had disappeared to.

Wolverine wanted to kill the gargoyle for what she did to his girl, it took Rogue to take Logan down when she saw that he was about to enter the cell and kill the female.

"This won't brin' Jubilee back to us hun, no mattah what Demona did, we will be no bettah than her if we kill her."

Wolverine growled as he unsheathed his claws.

"That bitch planned it all, she paid some Quacks to test on my Jubes like some animal, it's bad enough that we will never be excepted by the humans without someone like her to hurt the woman I love an' ya want me to spare her life - ya gotta another thin' comin' missy."

Rogue eventually won her arguement when she told Wolverine that people will soon get suspicious if Ms. Destine didn't return back to Nightstone Industries; Demona saw the anguish on the feral man's face as he whimpered as if he was in pain.

The blue skinned gargoyle knew the great pain of losing the ones she loved, she was more than surprised to see that Logan let her go from her cell and stepped away. Demona walked out and looked around at the faces that was missing Jubilation Lee, sighing she told Wolverine that the human woman Elisa Maza knew where the gargoyles are and that they would help.

"Maza won't tell you anything human unless you mention my name, only then would she help you."

.

Demona opened a window and glided away from the Mansion getting the Scientists to move the other gargoyles before they were discovered, but Demona was too late as the X-Men had destroyed the Lab and helped the mutated creatures to escape.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5

Now that Logan had the information to find his Jubilee and the knowledge that gargoyles slept during the day in their stone hibernation, heading towards the 23rd Precinct wanting to speak with Elisa Maza. Wolverine was just in luck as Maza was just about finished her report before heading home, the Rookie cop saw the feral gleam in the man's eyes and didn't stop him as he walked over to Elisa Maza's desk.

.

Elisa stretched relieved the report was written and now filed, she was about to grab her jacket when she looked up to see Mr. Logan standing there. There were a few policewomen checking out the man and Elisa Maza couldn't blame them, he was indeed gorgeous and would of been blind if she didn't notice herself.

"I checked leads on the case of Miss Lee, up to now we know she did indeed have an internship at Nightstone Industries with Dominique Destine but she should of turned up to finish some filing..."

"I know kid, I've already met the blue bitch Demona."

Elisa soon woke up when Mr. Logan mentioned Demona as she quickly grabbed her jacket and told him to follow her, once outside and out of hearing distance Elisa Maza wanted answers and also wanted to know how he met Demona.

Logan explained that Demona was the cause of his Jubilee's abduction, there was great anger as he told Elisa that the female gargoyle bitch paid Scientists to transform Jubilation Lee and she now the same as the female gargoyle.

Putting the pieces together Elisa's golden eyes widened. "Angel."

Logan looked at Detective Maza in confusion, as much as she wanted to explain about the gargoyles Elisa didn't want to endanger her friends.

Wolverine looked disheartened and Elisa's heart went out to the man, she then remembered that it would be Halloween in two weeks as she and the gargoyles would be at the Street Party.

For the first time Logan smiled as he promised he would be there, for the last three months Elisa Maza kept thinking about Logan and couldn't wait to see the man again even if he was thinking about Jubilation Lee/Angel.

.

Yawning Elisa Maza drove back home for some rest before she went to see the gargoyles, if Angel is Jubilation Lee then Logan and the members at Westchester would want the female home with them. The Wyvern Clan especially Goliath wouldn't give up the only female in their clan without a fight, she knew that Goliath had more than friendly feelings for Angel and didn't want to see him hurt but Jubilee/Angel had a family in Westchester and they would love to know that she was alive.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The gargoyles were patrolling and Angel joined Brooklyn and Lexington as Goliath, Broadway and Hudson were patrolling the other side of the city; Brooklyn and Lex were trying to impress Angel with their skills as they fought thugs and muggers.

Angel couldn't believe they kept themselves open in their fighting as she fought her own attackers - both Brooklyn and Lex thought they had to protect Angel as she looked delicate and fragile instead she knocked her assailant with ease as she tied them up awaiting the police.

"Are ya guys ready to go before the police arrive or what." Angel started climbing up the building without looking back to see if Lexington and Brooklyn were following her, coming out of their shock both gargoyles climbed up as Angel was waiting for them and the three glided to the castle.

.

For the last few weeks Broadway, Brooklyn and Lexington were arguing who Angel prefered, it got too much for the female and she lost her temper as her sapphire eyes glowed red in her anger when she heard Brooklyn say that Angel perfered him over them.

"How dare you, I am not some trophy that you have to compete over. If I have to choose a mate then it's up to me, not you three."

The blue skinned female stormed into the castle and walked pass the Television Room were Hudson was watching a movie, the elder gargoyle could see that Angel was angry and knew that the cause of the female's temper was the young males and must of heard him talk about her as if she was an object.

Hudson heard Goliath had arrived back, the leader of the clan noticed that the trio looked a bit sheepish as he asked what happened.

"Angel heard us arguing about who she liked between us, she kind of lost her temper and I don't blame her." Said Lexington as he looked away from the intense gaze of their leader, Goliath sighed as he told the younger males that whatever Angel decided they would have to except it.

.

Goliath headed inside as Hudson smiled at the younger male as he told Goliath that Angel was in the Library to get some space, Goliath wanted to read 'Ikrainki' by Czajkowski as he heard Angel talk about it. With his excuse in place Goliath entered the room and found the blue skinned beauty on the top floor of the Library as he saw her crying in frustration and anger, Goliath stayed where he was so not to upset her further as he asked Angel if she was all right.

Angel turned to see Goliath standing there, embarrassed that she had been caught crying as she wiped them quickly away acting like she hadn't been crying at all.

"I just hate the guys fighting between each other and over who I would choose as my mate, should I have the right to say what I want... I'm sorry Goliath, I shouldn't of rant at you when you came in here for peace and quiet."

Angel was about to get up and leave when she was stopped by Goliath as he gently grabbed her wrist, she looked at her leader in confusion as he asked if she wanted to glide around the city and see a place Brooklyn found called the Cloisters. Goliath thought Angel was about to say no, instead the female smiled and nodded as she and the leader of the gargoyles left the Library.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lexington shyly looked away not looking into Angel's eyes as he apologized for his actions, as an afterthought Brooklyn and Broadway apologized not wanting to lose the female's friendship.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't of shouted at you it was uncalled for- presides if I was out there maybe there are other females as well."

This made the trio smile with the thought of other females out there - the trio noticed the way that Goliath was staring at Angel and vice versa they then knew they never stood a chance with the female. Goliath and Angel jumped off the turrets and glided away together.

.

Angel and Goliath arrived at the Cloisters, they started walking around as Goliath told her the history of the ruins. Both Goliath and Angel were playfully teasing each other and bantering, there was a playful grin on Angel's face and Goliath didn't have to wonder for long as she tagged him and told the gargoyle. "Tag, you're it."

Goliath watched Angel run as he mockingly growled and chased after the female as they played like adolescence chasing each other, the lavender giant laughed as he chased after Angel as she giggled not knowing they were being watched from the shadows. Goliath could have easily caught Angel, but he was having fun chasing the female - eventually Goliath caught Angel as he lifted her off the ground making the female squeal with laughter.

Angel was soon placed on the ground when she promised that she gave up, but Goliath wouldn't let her go chuckling that he didn't believe her and that she might disappear if he did. There was utter silence between the pair as Angel turned around to look at her friend and leader, time stood still as they gazed into each others eyes.

There were many human customs that he and his clan had taken up including names, he had always wondered about one custom and he really wanted to try it out.

The leader of the gargoyles wrapped his arms around Angel and smiled when he saw that she wasn't pulling away from him as the back of his talons traced the soft contours of Angel's back between her wings making the female shiver. Angel ran her own talon hands up Goliath's large chest and up to his neck to play with his long dark hair; she smiled when she heard a soft rumble that vibrated from deep within his chest.

One instinct took over as Goliath's tail wrapped around Angel's waist and gently cupped her face between his hands as he slowly leaned in pressed a quick kiss to her lips, Angel stood there in shock as Goliath apologized as he stepped away from the gargoyle beauty.

"Why are you apologizing for, I didn't protest... unless you regret that you kissed me." Said Angel looking at Goliath in sadness and confusion.

The lavender giant sighed with relief that Angel didn't reject him as he explained himself that he wanted to kiss her since the night he found her, she looked at Goliath and the large male thought he went too far.

"You do know how I feel, right."

"How we both feel, yes." Sighed Goliath ready for the rejections, smiling Angel jumped into Goliath's arms wrapping her arms and wings around him before pressing her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Goliath wrapped his own wings around Angel cocooning her in his warmth as he deepened the kiss and pressed her against the wall caressing and holding each other tight; as much as Goliath wanted to mate with Angel he didn't want to push her till they were both ready to take the next step.

Disappointed but relieved that Goliath didn't take it any further Angel could feel that Goliath was diamond hard inside his loincloth and was raring to go, as much as her body said yes her mind said otherwise as they pulled away from each other after one last lingering kiss before gliding back to the castle.

.

Back at the castle the Wyvern Clan noticed the changes in Goliath and Angel, as disappointed that the gargoyle beauty had chosen they had never seen the pair so happy Hudson and the trio congratulated the pair in finding a strong mate in each other. The gargoyles laughed when Goliath began to blush as Angel mockingly told them off, as she chased after her brothers Hudson asked the younger male how he asked Angel to be his mate.

There was a toothy smile on Goliath's face as he told him they were playing a game that Angel called tag, with just a simple rook game they confessed their feelings that led to their first kiss.

"As much as I want us to mate, I don't want to rush her till we are both ready to... consummate our bond."-

"A wise decision my lad, a female like her is a precious gift given to yer by de fates themselves."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The dawn was approaching and Elisa Maza had just finished her shift, she saw that the gargoyles were getting ready to greet the sun. She also noticed that Goliath and Angel were stealing gentle caresses and touches, without the pair telling her Elisa Maza knew that both Angel and Goliath in human terms a couple.

As much as she was happy for her friend, Detective Maza didn't know how to tell Mr. Logan that Angel/Jubilee was close to being a mated or married to the leader of the Wyvern Clan.

.

David and Fox Xanatos decided to go to the Street Party and brought their costumes, the trio excitedly picked their costumes as Goliath told them he didn't or need a costume. Angel didn't want to dress up as she said she just wanted to enjoy the party and dance with her male; Goliath smiled when he heard his Angel say that.

The gargoyles all headed out on patrol, as the Wyvern clan had left the castle Fox Xanatos placed the orders for three other costumes as well as something special for the blue skinned female.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was Halloween night and Logan couldn't wait to see his Jubilee, he put on a black button shirt with a bolero tied around his neck, a pair of faded jeans that fit his ass deliciously, a black pair of vintage cowboy boots and a copy of the stetson he once gave to Jubilation Lee when she was fifteen when he left the X-Men after losing the adamantium on his bones.

Logan was going to the Street Party with Elisa Maza as her date so he could have a better chance of seeing Jubilee after many months apart, trimming his muttonchops and shaved Logan grabbed the keys to his jeep and drove down to Elisa's apartment. As much as he missed Jubilation Lee, he started thinking a lot of the copper skinned beauty; he shook the thoughts of Elisa as he main thought was of Jubilee and how he failed to protect his best friend.

.

Once parked outside the apartment block Logan headed up the stairs, reaching the top floor Wolverine knocked on the door and tried to hide the gaped look on his face to see a vision in a gold ballgown that was from the movie that Jubilee and Rogue used to love to watch - Beast something, 'Beauty and the Beast' that was it.

"Ya look beautiful darlin', jus' wow."

Elisa just blushed from the intense look she was getting from Logan, Logan offered his muscled arm asking if she was ready. Elisa Maza smiled warmly at the feral man as she wrapped her arm around his and the pair headed downstairs to Logan's jeep and drove down to 1st and 23rd Street where the party was being held.

.

The gargoyles were getting ready in their costumes excited about Halloween and not worrying about hiding in the shadows as they could mingle among the humans not worrying about anything but to enjoy themselves. Angel looked more than angry when Fox said she brought her a costume for the party, eventually she caved in to the redhead as she followed Mrs. Xanatos to one of the rooms to change.

A few minutes later both Fox and Angel stepped out of the room in their costumes, David Xanatos smirked when he saw his wife in her leather catsuit and mask as he pulled her into his arms whispering something in her ear making her giggle as she told him later. David Xanatos dressed up in an armoured suit that was designed in Goliath's body mass and wings.

When Angel stepped out of the room the trio and Goliath couldn't take their eyes of the female as she was dressed in a white Grecian dress with gold brooches holding the dress up, the dress had splits up to her hips to make it easier for the female gargoyle to easily manoeuvre around. The white silk Grecian dress looked wonderful with her silver blue skin, and the white forget-me-knot flowers weaved into her hair as well as Greek bangles and a simple gold anklets above her right talon foot.

Goliath didn't keep his eyes of Angel as he gently ran the back of his fingers to Angel's spurred brow.

"I have never seen anything this beautiful till this night, my love." Angel would never tire hearing her Maisuu~itoenjeru call her his love. Goliath stole a quick kiss before he, his potential mate and the clan headed out for the evening, Hudson had never understood human customs but Goliath certainly liked one of those customs of affection with kissing.

Hudson hoped what Angel said was true, he would love to have eggs in the Rookery once again as their traditions didn't die with him and the last of his clan.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The gargoyles landed on the roof and quietly climbed down to mingle in the crowd, they spotted Elisa Maza dressed in a beautiful gold ballgown with a tall dark haired man dressed as a cowboy. Elisa introduced the Wyvern Clan to Logan, Wolverine shook their hands and his eyes widened when he saw the female as he breathed in her scent. He smiled as he pulled Angel close and hugged her, "Jubes, I knew ya alive. I never thought I'll see ya again," said Logan as he breathed in his Firecracker's scent.

Angel pushed herself away looking at the human man in confusion when he called her Jubes, she looked at Elisa wondering what was going on. Goliath growled in warning as he pulled his potential mate into his arms glaring at Elisa's date as his eyes glowed white demanding what was going on.

"Listen Big Guy, Logan and I can explain everything but you have to listen."

.

The gargoyles, Elisa and Logan went somewhere quiet as Logan explained how he found out about gargoyles by capturing Demona and how the demon had planned Jubilee's kidnapping and how Jubilee/Angel was tested on and turned into a gargoyle.

There was something familiar about the feral man and the name he had given as Angel asked Logan how he and Jubilation Lee met.

"I met y... Jubilation Lee in the outback of Australia, I was nailed to a cross and I was losing too much blood. That was when I saw her a child of thirteen, I knew she was scared but Jubes hid it well as she pulled me off the cross and hid me in the underground tunnels till I healed."

.

The gargoyles came to the street party to have some fun, instead they find out that Angel wasn't born a gargoyle but turned to one and her real name is Jubilation Lee. Goliath was quiet through the whole thing and Elisa didn't like the look on the gargoyle leader's face, Angel wondered what was wrong with her Maisuu~itoenjeru as she watched the man named Logan dance with Elisa with only eyes for her.

All Angel wanted was to dance with her Goliath, but as soon as he came here and listened to Logan how he somehow knew her as a human woman named Jubilation Lee. As much as the name sounded familiar she kept getting glimpses of a yellow leather trench-coat and pink sunglasses.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The party was a total wash-out, during the night Goliath had listened to Logan call his potential mate Jubilee instead of her given name. It was when Angel told Goliath that the name felt familiar but the name didn't feel right as Angel did, she told the gargoyles that there were certain pieces she remembered as faces but not the names.

Angel tried to explain to Goliath that no matter if she wasn't born of wing and claw she was still gargoyle in her heart and soul, Goliath wouldn't listen as his eyes glowed white in anger.

"How do I know you're not part of the scheme to lure my clan into danger or programmed by Demona, how can I trust you Angel or is it Jubilee."

Angel was hurt that Goliath would say this as she grabbed him by the elbow and made him look at her.

"I don't know if what you say is true, all I know is what you told me and that is to trust your own instinct. No matter what you think Goliath, my heart and soul belongs to you, even if you don't believe me."

.

Goliath kept his distance from Angel/Jubilee and each moment was breaking the female's heart, she tried talking to him and instead she got the cold shoulder. Finally Angel couldn't take anymore as the slender female cornered Goliath in the Library demanding why he had been avoiding her like the plague.

"What do I have to do Goliath to make you see that I love you and want this life with you and the clan, does it matter that I never hatched from an egg - just tell me the truth because I can't take anymore of this distance between us."

When Goliath didn't say a word, Angel sighed sadly as she turned away not wanting the Leader of the clan to see her cry. With some things she remembered Angel hated to be seen weak - she was about to leave the Library when a large lavender hand landed on her shoulder turning her round to look at him.

"Do you Angel, do you love me?"-

"Of course I love you, how much of an idiot are ya to not see it ya nomtie." Sobbed Angel trying to wipe away her tears in vain.

"I love you too, now and forever." Said Goliath making Angel squeal as she jumped into her love's arms, both landed on the floor as Angel slanted her lips onto Goliath's. Instead of pulling away Goliath pulled Angel close to him and deepened the kiss - not seeing Fox and David Xanatos take a peek before putting up a sign on the door 'Do Not Disturb' before leaving the couple alone to make up.

.

Through the months another female gargoyle who was once human joined the Wyvern Clan, she had information for the gargoyles telling them that Demona had kidnapped Derrek Maza and was going to use the same serum that was used on her. The gargoyles and surprisingly the X-Men rescued Elisa Maza's brother and a few other humans that had been taken off the streets; the humans were safe for another night. However there was nothing they could do for the new gargoyle Rebecca, Angel/Jubilee gave her mate that pouty look and Goliath knew that he was in trouble.

Caving in Rebecca was welcomed into the clan, the brown skinned female soon became a full member of the team and became close friends with Angel. Rebecca wasn't the only female that joined the clan, another came from Avalon who accompanied Tom. When he saw that the Wyvern Clan had awoken and had two new females as well, Angela took a real shine to this new strange world and wanted to stay, David Xanatos just rolled his eyes and smirked as another gargoyle moved in to Castle Wyvern.

.

Goliath and Angel's relationship wasn't the only one to change, Elisa Maza had found out that her lover Logan was a mutant. Wolverine would never admit that he was scared that Elisa would leave him so left her instead. Maza ever being the Detective knew and was waiting for her man to tell her, through the weeks Logan tried to get on with his life without the stubborn brave woman.

Wolverine ended up back with Elisa Maza, much to the relief of the X-men who couldn't take anymore of the feral's mood swings. A year had past and the gargoyles were getting ready for the mating flight so once again there would be eggs in the Rookery once more just as Hudson had wished for over a thousand years ago in his stone Slumber.

The End

AN- I am not fluent in Japanese, (wish I was) anyway the two words that Angel/Jubilee used (Maisuu~itoenjeru) means 'My Sweet Angel'

Thank-you, bye and review.


End file.
